


Second Chances

by kbl55429



Series: The Meaning of Life [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus and Alec talk about their feelings right away but are starting over, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Magnus moves back to New York for his dream job. After living a week in his new apartment he finally meets his neighbor who turns out to be a familiar face.





	1. Back To New York

**6 YEARS LATER**

 

After six years of living in LA and working my way through the fashion magazine i got offered an amazing opportunity and now I get to design my very own fashion line and I couldn’t be more excited. All the hard work has finally paid off, after long nights at the office and running around everywhere for my boss things were looking up.

It all started about a year and a half ago when one of the pieces we were doing for the magazine had fallen through and we needed a replacement fast. I was in my office working on a few things when my boss called me asked me to run down the street to pick up a few samples and not thinking I left me designs out because I was in a hurry. When I got back my boss was sitting in my chair with my designs in her hand.

Imagine my surprise when she said they were amazing, and it went on from there, she asked if I had any of the clothes made which I did and she said that they were going to be the replacement for the piece that had fallen through. I couldn’t believe it at first but when I stared at my designs that were featured in the next months issue it became all the more real. I didn’t know that my boss was doing everything possible to get my designs picked up, then suddenly I received a phone call about a months ago that I received a contract to be the next designer with Lovelace and Hart whom were at the top of the fashion industry. The only thing that I was worried about was I had to move back to New York.

So here I am about to board a plane back to my hometown which I haven’t been back to in six years. The good thing is I won’t be alone, when we all moved to LA and after six months of being there, Ragnor and Catarina started dating and when she finished med school two years ago she went back to New York to begin her residency Ragnor going with her because they were now engaged. When I told them about my new contract they were of course excited for me but I think they were more excited that I was moving back to New York when they said and I quote, “good now we can have our wedding.” They said they would be there waiting to pick me up, I’m going to be living with them until I can find a new place to live. I packed up my place in LA and had everything shipped, I got a good amount for my place which left me with more then enough money to pay for moving expense and a good down payment on a new place.

I boarded the plane and before I knew it we were taking off and I was preparing myself for a long flight back to the place I called home for the first twenty three years of my life. For the first couple of hours I stay awake but all the running around I did the past couple days finally caught up to me and before I knew it was asleep.

I was woken my a gentle shake when I opened my eyes the stewardess was smiling at me and telling me we were getting ready to descend into JFK. I put my chair in the upright position and the plane started to descend and before I knew it we were at the gate. I exited the plane and grabbed my carry on and when I walked out of the terminal there were my two best friends waiting for me just like they said they would.

I’ve been back in Brooklyn now for a couple of weeks and I finally found the perfect apartment. It’s a penthouse loft that overlooks the Brooklyn Bridge its a beautiful sight though I haven’t seen my neighbor since I moved in, I was hoping to introduce myself. I finally got everything situated and have been fully moved in now for a couple of days when I was walking back and I heard a small meow, when I followed the noise I found a small all white, which I think he was white because he was so dirty, kitten. I couldn’t leave it in the cold so I picked him up and took him to the nearest vet. They cleaned him up and gave him his shots and told me everything looked good, I decided to adopt him, so I stopped on the way home and got everything he was going to need and I decide to name him Chairman Meow.

The rest of the week went by pretty fast and the Chairman settled in very well, he was the knew king of the apartment and I was just living here. It was Saturday afternoon and I was relaxing and coming up with a few sketches when I heard a knock on the door. I had to move the Chairman who was laying on my lap and he was not happy about it. When I opened the door, I gasped and my jaw dropped and I was met with the last person I ever thought would be on the other side of the door and my heart dropped to my stomach.

“Alexander.”


	2. You Never Know What You Got Till It’s Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec talk and another familiar face shows up.

**MAGNUS’ POV**

 

“Magnus.”

I couldn’t believe that after all this time, the love of my life was knocking on my door. “What are you doing here Alexander?”

“I live right across the hall, Mrs. Appleton down the hall told me someone new moved in. What are you doing here?”

“I moved in about a week ago, I got a new job. But I hadn’t seen the person living across the hall at all.”

“Ugh, Yeah, I just got back from a business trip in Chicago.”

There was a silence, but some reason after all these years is wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable, “ummm, would you like to come in, maybe catch up?”

He scratched the back of his neck, a nervous gesture he still had after all these years, “unless nows not a good time, if your waiting on someone?” Suttle Magnus, real suttle.

“No actually, how’s a perfect time.”

I stepped aside to let him come in, “would you like some coffee?”

“Yumm sure.”

“You still drink it black?”

He smiled and it was still beautiful, “yep.”

I nod my head and walk into the kitchen and release a breath I didn’t know I was holding. I pour the coffee noticing the slight tremor in my hand, I release another breath and walk back into the living room and notice he has my sketches and is looking at them. When I get closer I notice Chairman sitting in his lap, I smile, that cat won’t let anyone but me touch it. Poor Ragnor had scratches down his hand when he tried, Ragnor calls him the devil, which I laugh at.

“So how are you Alexander, how’s life treating you?”

He grabs the coffee and take a sip and moans a little, he always did like my coffee, I notice the blush but don’t say anything, “not too bad actually I’m a lawyer.”

“Ahhh, following in your families footsteps I see, you working for your parents?”

“No actually, we sorta had a falling out, I actually work for Jace’s grandmother.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” There’s another silence and I really wanna ask how he and Jon are but I don’t really even know where to begin. He must have read my mind when he turned to look at me.

“Go ahead, ask, I know you want to.” I notice a look in his eye which I could quite decipher before it was gone.

“So how is Jon?”

He smirked, actually smirked, “I wouldn’t know, haven’t seen him in four years.”

To say I was shocked was sort of an understatement, “you mind me asking you what happened?”

I noticed a painful look in his eyes, “I’m sorry, you don’t have to tell...”

He interrupts me, “no it’s ok, I actually want you to know. I want you to know that I made a huge mistake six years ago. After you left, I was devastated, it took me about three months until I even said yes to Jon. We started dating but after six months of dating it never felt the way it did with you, there was no spark. He loved me, god did he love me, and I loved him too I just realized that I wasn’t in love with him. But I couldn’t break his heart because I had already did that once to a person I loved. I couldn’t bare the thought of doing it again and losing another person who was dear to me. So we continued to date for another nine months when he asked me to marry him. I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t devote my life to someone I didn’t love, so I said no and ended up breaking his heart anyways. He moved to London after a couple of months and I haven’t seen him since. There’s been a few since Jon but nobody serious. What about you, anyone special in your life?”

I smile but it didn’t reach my eyes, “actually no, there’s been a few here and there but nobody serious, not since you.” I can barely look at him in the eyes but when I gain enough courage I almost see hope in his eyes.

“Magnus...” He was choked up, he didn’t know what to say, so I continued. “I don’t think you realized how much I loved, love you.”

A few tears fall from his eyes, “I didn’t realize how much I loved, love you until you were gone and I was laying next to another man.”

We stare at each other, both of us not realizing how much closer we gotten to each other until our lips crash together in an passionate embrace. But eventually I pull apart from him and our foreheads lay connected. Our breathing heavy when he says my name, “Magnus.” He said it with such love, the way he said it back then, this was all I wanted for six years and here it was right in front of me but I don’t know if I’m ready to lay my heart all on the line just yet so I back away and move to the armchair.

When I finally knew what I needed to say I spoke. “Alexander, I’d be lying if I didn’t say this is all I’ve been dreaming for for six years. I haven’t been able to give my heart away since you. I want for us to work so bad but you broke me, and before we jump back into this, us, I think we should start over, get to know one another again. Its been six years, I’m different, hell your different. So what do you say, can you do that, will you be able to wait?”

I don’t know what he’s going to say until he looks at me with a smile as bright as the sun, “for you, I can wait as long as you need me to.”

I smiled back at him, “good.”

“Good.” He says back to me and we just stare in the silence until he clears his throat, he picks up my sketches again, “so what are these for?”

I smile and move to sit back next to him, “actually I won a contract with Lovelace and Hart, I get to design my very own line.”

I look at him and he can’t control his excitement, he knows this is always been a dream of mine, he hugs me tight, god, I’ve missed these hugs and I can’t help but notice the smell of sandalwood. He broke away from the hug, “wait did you say Lovelace and Hart, Magnus, Izzy models for them.”

“Really, that’s exciting, I know that’s always been a dream of hers.”

“Yeah, she actually mention modeling for a new designer, said their clothes and I quote ‘were magnificent and were going to change the fashion industry.’ She didn’t mention your name.”

I smile, sounds like Izzy, fashion was always one of her passions, “that’s because they don’t know who I am yet, we’re supposed to meet them on Monday.”

“Ahh I see.”

I missed talking to him, “So how are Jace and Clary?”

I notice the hesitation, “actually their not together anymore, she cheated on him, but he’s better now, he’s with Maia, in fact their engaged, they own a bar together, The Hunters Moon. I’ve never seen him more happier then he is right now.”

“And Sigmund, how is he?”

He laughs the most gorgeous laugh I’ve ever heard, I’ve missed that laugh, “still calling him the wrong name I see. He’s the director of IT down at Idris Technology and believe it or not he and Izzy are together, have been now for a couple years.”

I’m not surprised about the IT part, he always was a nerd but how he managed a catch like Izzy is beyond me. “Well go Simon.”

He’s more then surprised I said his name, before he can say something, “tell him I used his real name and I’ll deny it till the day I die.” Which causes him the laugh again and if I was to die right now, I’d die happy after hearing it.

Before we can say another word his phone rings. He looks down and smiles, “it’s Izzy, hold on.”

“Hello, yeah I’m across the hall, new neighbor, um yeah sure.” He hangs up and I can see the smile, “she wants to meet you.”

And just like that, there’s a knock on the door, Alexander goes to answer it but I stop him, “no let me.”

When I open the door her facial expression changes, I could see she was bout to scold her brother but when she saw me she dropped everything in her hands and had the biggest smile on her face. She launched herself into my arms, “Mags.”

I catch her and smile. “Hello to you too Isabelle.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I live here, new job.”

She hugs me again, “oh my god Magnus, now I have someone to shop with, oh we have to celebrate.”

Alexander interrupts us, “damn Iz let the man breathe.”

Izzy picked up her stuff and made like she was going to hug but hit him with her purse, “why didn’t you tell me Magnus was back.” I laughed, yep still same old Izzy.

“Easy Iz, I just found out myself.”

She didn’t say anything but just hit him again, god I missed them and I couldn’t help but laugh really loud which broke their moment. “God I missed this.”

Izzy ran and hugged me again, “oh I missed you too, come on we’re going to celebrate.”

She tried to drag me but I wouldn’t budge, “Isabelle dear would you allow me to change first please.” As I run my hand over my pajamas.

She laughed, “right my bad, I didn’t realize, it’s almost noon, I thought you would be changed by now.”

I smiled, “normally yes, but I wasn’t planning on going anywhere today so my pajamas were the likely choice.”

Alec interrupted our moment again, “Izzy, maybe he doesn’t want to go out shopping with you?”

Izzy and I look at each other and just start laughing, I pat Alexander on the chest, “oh Alexander, I always want to go shopping, give me an hour and I’ll be ready to go.”

Alec was blushing and I realized my hand was still on his chest. When I looked at Izzy she had that look on her face, I know that look, this was going to be an interesting day. And all this time my hand was still on his chest and I dropped it, “right ok I’m gonna go change, I’ll knock on Alexander’s door when I’m ready.” I don’t say anything else and take off towards the bedroom leaving a blushing Alexander and a smirking Isabelle in my wake.

As soon as I closed my door I fall to the ground leaning on the door and I release a breath I didn’t know I was holding. I collected myself and picked myself off the floor and began my routine.


End file.
